Cup O' Love
by LBPippin
Summary: The gang (w Ginny) has begun life in the real world. Exciting things are happening to the older Weasley's, and Ginny feels like her life is stagnant. Who will help her find inner happiness? HPGW fluff with lots of RWHG too.


Disclaimer: The wonderful JK lives in England, and I write this from my humble basement in the US. Therefore, I do not own any of the characters or terms used in conjunction with the Harry Potter Series.  
  
Cup O' Love  
  
Ginny sat out on the porch of the Cup O' Joe Café absentmindedly holding her tea cup. The late afternoon sun was sliding behind the building, and the long shadow it cast darkened her features. Ginny, the only Weasley girl had the trademark flaming hair and freckles. At twenty she had begun to grow into herself, and the features which had so often been referred to as slender, or even gangly, had filled out. She was by no means overweight, but the days of bony knees were gone, replaced by femininity.  
  
Leaning on the table with her legs crossed, Ginny sat in the full bloom of womanhood, completely unaware. She missed the all too often looks of appraisal from passersby and was thoroughly ignorant of her natural beauty. Growing up in a house of boys had taken its affect. She cared about her looks, but not enough to go out of her way to impress.  
  
While sipping her cold tea distractedly, Ginny reflected on the events of the previous day. Charlie and his wife had come from Romania to visit, bringing their toddler Blythe, and Fred and George had returned from Weasley's Wizarding Wiles, their second Joke shop located in New York. To celebrate Arthur had taken a week off from the Ministry, and the family decided to spend the week relaxing and visiting. It was now their last day together, so the family sat down for a feast in the backyard.  
  
This was the first time the whole family had been present in the Burrow for years. Bill and Fleur lived in a house in Darbyshire, Fred and George lived in the apartment above their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, Ron lived in a flat with Harry in London, and Ginny shared a townhouse with Hermione and Luna on the outskirts of London. They all visited occasionally but never at the same time.  
  
The only Weasley not present was Percy. He had died in the War against Voldemort. After estranging himself from his family he'd thrown himself into his job at the Ministry where he was courted by death eaters in eager search for an easy target. In the last year of Voldemort's life Percy had leaked information from the Ministry to him. However, right before the final battle, Percy realized his horrible mistake and tried to redeem himself. In so doing he had cleared his name but lost his life.  
  
Percy's death broke Mrs. Weasley's heart, but the family was able to find solace in the fact that he had rectified his error by telling Harry where to find Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived fought bravely and eventually destroyed the Dark Lord, redeeming Percy and alleviating the fears of Wizards everywhere.  
  
The events of the previous day kept rolling around in Ginny's mind because they had made her reflect on her life and the choices she had made. Yesterday had begun normal enough, but by bedtime Ginny felt both ecstatic and extremely unhappy all at the same time.

* * *

The previous day:  
  
The large family sat on the picnic benches behind the Burrow finishing up a large feast. Everyone was there—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Mindy, and Blythe, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been dating since 7th year, and both Hermione and Harry were considered to be members of the family. Since leaving Hogwarts, Harry had spent most of his time with one Weasley or another—living with Ron, Ginny at Hermione's, and Fred and George in town.  
  
Once everyone had finished eating, Molly stood to begin cleaning up, but Arthur stopped her, "Molly, wait—"  
  
She sat down looking confused, but he pressed on, "All right Weasley's, not to stand too much on ceremony, but this may be one of the few times we are ever all together as a family." At this a small tear escaped from Mrs. Weasley's eye.  
  
"Now, I want you to know that you have all made me more proud than I ever thought possible as a father—even you Harry, and you Hermione. I want you to all promise to come and visit as much as possible. Now that I've said that, here's my big news: after careful consideration and deep thought, I've decided that this year will be my last in the Ministry. I'm going to retire next December, and live out the rest of my days tinkering in the shed."  
  
The whole family looked up in shock. "Well," squeezed out Ginny, "that's a surprise. You're not old enough to retire, are you?"  
  
Laughing Mr. Weasley replied, "Of course I am girl. My eldest son is nearly thirty, and all of my children have blossoming careers and families. What more could a man want than to play with his grandchildren and tinker in his shed?"  
  
At this the whole family laughed, nodding. Arthur's love for Muggle toys had never dwindled, and he wanted to devote the rest of his life to playing around with eklectrixity.  
  
"Well, dad," said Charlie smiling, "I'm glad you think I'm old. Though, I am very happy for you. I know how stressful the Ministry is right now, and if I were you, I wouldn't want to deal with the new Minister of Magic next year either."  
  
"Yes. Well," said Arthur looking flustered, "Mathias Mildweed is a very good wizard, if not the greatest person to work under. I must admit, the advent of his appointment helped sway my decision."  
  
"Yeah lucky for you," burst out Harry. "Ron, Hermione, and I have to see him everyday for who knows how long." Winking, he looked over at Ron, "Do you think we're old enough to retire?"  
  
"We've been Aurors for about 3 months...yeah, I think that's good. We should put in our notice next we—Ouch, Hermione, what?" Hermione had just elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"You know very well what Ronald Weasley," she said sternly. And then cracking a smile she said, "You're not allowed to forget me!"  
  
After a look of comprehension dawned on his face, Ron's face relaxed, and he grabbed Hermione playfully, "You wicked witch. You scared me. I thought you were gonna start a fight."  
  
"I thought about it and changed my mind. I'll think of something to row about later, okay?" she said looking mischievous.  
  
Ron just looked at her with his mouth hanging open like a wide mouth bass. A few seconds later he shook his head and turned to Harry, "You know Harry, I have this girlfriend I'd be willing to give you for really cheap. She cooks and cleans and Ouch!" He looked back at Hermione with a huge smile on his face and said, "Okay, maybe I'll keep her. She's a little too violent for you."  
  
At that Hermione tackled him from her seat, and they both fell backwards off the bench laughing hysterically. The rest of the family, who'd been watching with amused faces to this more than familiar banter, began laughing and getting up from the table. Ron and Hermione helped each other to their feet and began grabbing dishes to take into the house.  
  
"Wait guys," said Bill. "Since this is a day of announcements."  
  
"Oh no," Fred and George groaned in unison, falling heavily back onto the benches.  
  
"Well, then...I'll make it quick, shall I?" he said smiling at the twins. Their impatience was legendary. Bill looked at Fleur and then his parents and said, "You wanted grandchildren, so we've got one coming in about 5 months. We've been suspicious for over a month now, but the doctor confirmed it yesterday. We wanted to tell you all at the same time."  
  
The table erupted. Mrs. Weasley shrieked in surprise and then ran to hug her son and daughter-in-law, the boys all collectively gasped, and Hermione and Ginny began jumping up and down, talking animatedly to each other, Fleur, and anyone that would listen.  
  
The loud, excited chatter continued all the way into the house. Questions like--have you thought of names, is it a boy or a girl, does your family know--flew around the room.  
  
The air of excitement lasted for almost an hour after dinner. Finally, the Weasley children began going to their respective houses. Soon only Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were left sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle again. I'm barely 21. Wow," said Ron flabbergasted. "I guess with Blythe it was a little less of a shock because they live in Romania, and we found out while still at Hogwarts. Wow."  
  
Hermione just smiled at him and continued to absentmindedly stroke his hand with her fingers. She looked over at Harry and Ginny sitting on the love seat, talking about Ginny's job at the Daily Prophet. She had just been given her own column in the entertainment section—not her first choice but still a foot in the door.  
  
Hermione watched as the light from the fire played across their faces. They looked so good together, so happy. Harry had been hit hard with depression after the defeat of Voldemort, but with the help of his three closest friends, he had pulled through and been able to shine in Auror training. Harry only let his guard down around his close friends, and it was obvious to Hermione that he and Ginny were becoming closer and closer.  
  
Hermione then noticed Harry look at Ron with a questioning glance. In response Ron nodded, and immediately Harry said, "Hey Ginny, wanna go get some ice cream at the Golden Canary?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. You know I have a soft spot for chocolate," she said while rubbing her belly. Harry just gaped at her. Ignoring him, she asked, "You wanna come Ron? Hermione?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied at the same time Ron said, "In a bit. We'll come join you later."  
  
Hermione looked at him questioningly but decided not to protest. She'd eventually get her ice cream. "Okay, yeah, we'll catch you up in a bit." She watched as they walked out the door and didn't look back until she'd heard the distinctive pops of two people apparating.  
  
When she turned back to the fire she saw that Ron had moved. He was now kneeling in front of her on the rug. Hermione's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Hermione, love, we've known each other for a long time. It's been a long journey, and more than anything I'm happy and thankful that you've always been there for me. I love you with all my heart," and with that he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Opening it, he said, "Hermione Grainger, will you marry me?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Hermione began crying, and then suddenly threw herself at him, screaming YES and knocking him over.

* * *

Once outside, Ginny had turned to Harry and asked, "What on earth was all that about?"  
  
"You'll see. I'm sure you'll find out in about 20 minutes anyways, and if not, later tonight," he said looking at her mysteriously.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....well, I guess I'll just let my imagination run wild. Woah, on second thought, maybe not. EWW."  
  
Harry laughed knowingly, "Yeah, good idea. Okay, race you there?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
They both reached the Golden Canary at the same time and ordered their ice cream. Hermione and Ron didn't show up for another half hour.  
  
When they arrived, Hermione showed them the ring. Ginny squealed with excitement, "YES!!! I'm finally going to have a real sister."  
  
"Ummm, Ginny," Harry said looking at her funny, "You already have 2 sisters- in-law—Mindy and Fleur."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't grow up with them, they're not one of my best friends, and they don't live with me," she said defiantly.  
  
"If you say so," said Harry winking and holding his hands up in a peace offering.  
  
"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet. You knew? And you didn't tell me? I'm severely disappointed in you Harry. We could have been co-conspirators but no. Instead there was, 'Hmmm...Ginny, lets go get ice cream...more like, Hmmm....Ginny lets get out of the way, so your brother can ask your best friend to be your sister.' Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Gin, of course I knew. You didn't expect your littlest big brother to pick out the ring all by his lonesome. No, No, No. He needed the advice of bigger, greater, more talented wiz--"  
  
At a dirty look from Ron, Harry said, "Okay, Okay, Okay. Fine. I admit it. You're taller than me." Another look from Ron, and Harry said meekly, "A..lot...taller than me."  
  
Then winking at Hermione and avoiding Ron's swing at his shoulder, "I exaggerate slightly. Ron picked out the ring. I was just there for moral support and approval." Then giving her a bear hug, he said, "I couldn't let him buy just any ring for my best friend."  
  
Ron now puffed up importantly. "Did good didn't I?"  
  
"Did well, Ron. Honestly, I can't marry a grammatically challenged git, now can I? I have my standards, you know." At his pouting face she raised her eyebrow and whispered in his ear, "You did damn good, hun. Damned good."  
  
After spending another hour or so talking about the day's good news, the four were forced to go home—closing time. Ron and Hermione had a long, drawn out goodbye at the front door before they separated to apparate to their respective homes.  
  
Before leaving Ginny ran up to Harry, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and then whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being so wonderful to my brother. Your friendship means the world to him....and me."  
  
Slightly shocked, Harry mumbled something similar to, "No problem," or maybe, "my pleasure." Who knew. He sure didn't. All he knew was that Ginny had kissed him on the cheek for the first time ever, and it didn't repulse him. Interesting, he thought.  
  
Ginny just laughed at his awkwardness and ran back to Hermione, who'd reattached her lips to Ron's face. She grabbed her arm, "C'mon, lets go. We have to get up for work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, night Ron. Night Harry."  
  
"Bye," they both called.  
  
The girls apparated to the living room, pulled Luna away from her book on the couch, and spent the next several hours having "girl talk" on Hermione's bed.  
  
And so it was that after such an eventful day full of happy news, Ginny found herself slightly depressed when she fell asleep. Wonderful things were happening to everyone in her family. Her friends were all happy, and she was happy for them. The only thing was—nothing was happening to her.  
  
Her love life was, at the very most, stagnant, and her career was....well, honestly, her career was disappointing. When she'd decided to be a reporter, she thought it would be exciting. She'd be at the thick of world events, answering the call of the people with her pen, but so far the Daily Prophet had packed her off in every possible boring department.  
  
Her first post had been as an editing assistant for the gossip columnists, and then she'd moved up to sports. After two years of diligent work she'd been promoted to her own column but not in an area that interested her. She understood that you have to work your way to the top, but sometimes it just felt as if you were pedaling a bike underwater in a tidal wave—getting nowhere.  
  
She had not yet lost hope of being a top-notch reporter with a loving husband, but on days like this she sometimes felt like things in her life were moving slower than they should. With a glimmer of hope entering her horizon, Ginny fell asleep with a sigh.  
  
That night Ginny dreamt of a tall, dark haired wizard with a scar on his forehead who chased her around the Burrow holding an acid green quill telling her that her niece was a dragon that ate wedding rings.  
  
The next morning she couldn't remember the minute details, but all she could think was: WEIRD!! 


End file.
